1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with certain novel compounds, and with a novel method of treating pain, fever, and inflammation and novel compositions for use therein containing as an active ingredient, a piperidinobutan- or 3-buten-2-one compound.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various piperidinobutan-and 3-buten-2-ones used in the method and compositions of the present invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,426 and Dybas et al, Development in Industrial Microbiology, Vol. 19, pp. 347-353 (1978). However, they are described therein as being useful in a process for protecting materials of various kinds against infection and damage by microorganisms, as by bacteria and fungi, and, thus, the method and compositions of the present invention are not suggested.